zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations
There are eight major lands of The Legend of Zelda series, one being a flooded version of Hyrule. *Great Sea *Holodrum *Hyrule *Koholint Island *Labrynna *Sacred Realm/Dark World *Termina *World of the Ocean King Below is a list of locations by game. Unless otherwise noted, each game takes place in Hyrule. Italicized items denote mini-dungeons or optional dungeons. The Legend of Zelda * Lake Hylia * Lost Hills * Lost Woods * Death Mountain * Graveyard * Spectacle Rock Dungeons * Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 * Level 6 * Level 7 * Level 8 * Level 9 Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Darunia Town * Death Mountain ** Spectacle Rock * Kasuto * King's Tomb * Maze Island * Mido Town * Midoro Swamp * Nabooru Town * North Castle * Old Kasuto * Parapa Desert * Rauru Town * Ruto Town * Saria Town * Spectacle Rock * Tantari Desert * Three Eye Rock Dungeons * Parapa Palace * Midoro Palace * Island Palace * Maze Island Palace * Ocean Palace * Hidden Palace * Great Palace The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Light World * Death Mountain ** Spectacle Rock ** Turtle Rock * Desert of Mystery * Eastern Palace * Haunted Grove * Hyrule Castle * Kakariko Graveyard * Kakariko Village * Lake Hylia * Link's House * Lost Woods * Pond of Happiness * Sanctuary * Swamp Ruins * Waterfall of Wishing * Zora's River Dark World *Lake of Ill Omen *Palace of Darkness *Pyramid of Power *Skull Woods *Southern Swamp *Swamp of Evil *Village of Outcasts Dungeons Light World * Hyrule Castle * Eastern Palace * Desert Palace * Tower of Hera * Hyrule Castle Tower Dark World * Palace of Darkness * Swamp Palace * Skull Palace * Thieves' Town * Ice Palace * Misery Mire * Turtle Rock * Ganon's Tower The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Link's Awakening takes place on the island of Koholint * Animal Village * Cemetery * East of the Bay * Face Shrine * Goponga Swamp * Kanalet Castle * Koholint Prairie * Mabe Village * Martha's Bay * Mount Tamaranch * Mysterious Woods * Pothole Field * Rapids Ride * Signpost Maze * South of the Village * Tabahl Wasteland * Tal Tal Heights * Tal Tal Mountain Range * Toronbo Shores * Ukuku Prairie * Yarna Desert Dungeons * Tail Cave * Bottle Grotto * Key Cavern * Angler's Tunnel * Catfish's Maw * Face Shrine * Eagle's Tower * Turtle Rock * Wind Fish's Egg * Color Dungeon The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Death Mountain * Death Mountain Crater ** Spectacle Rock * Death Mountain Trail * Desert Colossus * Fairy Fountains * Ganon's Castle * Gerudo Fortress ** Gerudo's Training Ground * Gerudo Valley * Goron City ** Medigoron's Weapon Shop * Grottos * Haunted Wasteland * Hyrule Castle ** Hyrule Castle Garden * Hyrule Castle Town ** Bazaar (past) ** Bombchu Bowling Alley (past) ** Ghost Shop (future) ** Happy Mask Shop (past) ** Medicine Shop (past) ** Shooting Gallery (past) ** Temple of Time * Hyrule Field * Kakariko Graveyard ** Dampé's Grave ** Royal Family's Tomb * Kakariko Village ** Bazaar (future) ** Bottom of the Well ** House of Skulltula ** Kakariko Potion Shop ** Medicine Shop (future) ** Shooting Gallery (future) ** Windmill * Kokiri Forest ** Forest Training Center ** Kokiri Shop ** Link's House * Lake Hylia ** Fishing Pond ** Lakeside Laboratory * Lon Lon Ranch * Lost Woods ** Forest Stage * Sacred Forest Meadow * Sacred Realm ** Chamber of Sages * Zora's Domain * Zora's Fountain ** Ice Cavern * Zora's River Dungeons * Inside the Deku Tree * Dodongo's Cavern * Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly * Forest Temple * Fire Temple * Ice Cavern * Water Temple * Bottom of the Well * Shadow Temple * Gerudo's Training Ground * Spirit Temple * Inside Ganon's Castle The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Majora's Mask takes place in Termina. * Clock Town ** Astral Observatory ** Bomb Shop ** Bombers' Hideout ** Clock Tower ** Curiosity Shop ** Deku Scrub Playground ** East Clock Town ** Honey & Darling's Shop ** Knife Chamber ** Laundry Pool ** Lottery Shop ** Mayor's Residence ** Milk Bar ** North Clock Town ** Post Office ** South Clock Town ** Stock Pot Inn ** Swordsman's School ** Trading Post ** West Clock Town * Cucco Shack * Deku Elementary * Doggy Racetrack * Fairy Fountains * Great Bay ** Great Bay Coast ** Marine Research Laboratory ** Oceanside Spider House ** Pinnacle Rock ** Pirates' Fortress ** Waterfall Rapids ** Zora Hall ** Zora's Cape * Gorman Track * Grottos * Ikana ** Ikana Canyon ** Ikana Graveyard ** Music Box House ** Sakon's Hideout ** Spirit House ** Springwater Cave ** Stone Tower * Lost Woods * Milk Road * Moon * Romani Ranch * Snowhead ** Goron Graveyard ** Goron Racetrack ** Goron Shrine ** Goron Village ** Lone Peak Shrine ** Mountain Smithy ** Mountain Village * Southern Swamp ** Deku Palace ** Deku Shrine ** Magic Hags' Potion Shop ** Southern Swamp ** Swamp Spider House ** Swamp Tourist Center ** Woodfall ** Woods of Mystery * Termina Field Dungeons * Woodfall Temple * Snowhead Temple * Great Bay Temple * Beneath the Well * Ancient Castle of Ikana * Stone Tower Temple * Secret Shrine The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Oracle of Ages takes place in Labrynna. * Ambi's Palace * Crescent Island * Deku Forest * Fairies' Woods * Forest of Time * Lynna City/Village * Nuun Highlands * Rolling Ridge * Sea of No Return * Sea of Storms * South Shore * Symmetry City * Talus Peaks * Yoll Graveyard * Zora Seas Dungeons * Spirit's Grave * Wing Dungeon * Moonlit Grotto * Skull Dungeon * Crown Dungeon * Mermaid's Cave * Jabu-Jabu's Belly * Ancient Tomb * Black Tower The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Oracle of Seasons takes place in Holodrum. * Eastern Coast * Eyeglass Lake * Goron Mountain * Graveyard * Holodrum Plain * Horon Village * Natzu Prairie * Moblin's Keep * Mt. Cucco * Northern Peak * Samasa Desert * Spool Swamp * Subrosia * Sunken City * Tarm Ruins * Temple Remains * Western Coast * Woods of Winter Dungeons * Gnarled Root Dungeon * Snake's Remains * Poison Moth's Lair * Dancing Dragon Dungeon * Unicorn's Cave * Ancient Ruins * Explorer's Crypt * Sword & Shield Maze * Onox's Castle The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords * Sea of Trees * Talus Caves * Death Mountain * Vaati's Palace The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Wind Waker takes place on the Great Sea. * Angular Isles * Bird's Peak Rock * Bomb Island * Cliff Plateau Isles * Crescent Moon Island * Cyclops Reef * Diamond Steppe Island * Dragon Roost Island * Eastern Fairy Island * Eastern Triangle Island * Fire Mountain * Five-Eye Reef * Five-Star Isles * Flight Control Platform * Forest Haven * Forsaken Fortress * Four-Eye Reef * Gale Isle * Greatfish Isle * Headstone Island * Horseshoe Island * Ice Ring Isle * Islet of Steel * Mother and Child Isles * Needle Rock Isle * Northern Fairy Island * Northern Triangle Isle * Outset Island * Overlook Island * Pawprint Isle * Private Oasis * Rock Spire Isle * Seven-Star Isles * Shark Island * Six-Eye Reef * Southern Triangle Island * Southern Fairy Island * Spectacle Isle * Star Belt Archipelago * Star Island * Stone Watcher Island * Thorned Fairy Island * Three-Eye Reef * Tingle Island * Tower of the Gods * Two-Eye Reef * Western Fairy Island * Windfall Island Dungeons * Dragon Roost Cavern * Forbidden Woods * Tower of the Gods * Hyrule Castle * Forsaken Fortress * Earth Temple * Wind Temple * Ganon's Tower * Savage Labyrinth The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Whereabouts of the Wind **Lake Hylia **Cave of No Return **Hyrule Castle *Eastern Hyrule **The Coast **Village of the Blue Maiden **Eastern Temple *Death Mountain **Death Mountain Foothills **The Mountain Path **Tower of Flames *Near the Fields **The Field **The Swamp **Infiltration of Hyrule Castle *The Dark World **Lost Woods **Kakariko Village **Temple of Darkness *The Desert of Doubt **Desert of Doubt **Desert Temple **Pyramid *Frozen Hyrule **Frozen Hyrule **The Ice Temple **Tower of Winds *Realm of the Heavens **Realm of the Heavens **The Dark Cloud **Palace of Winds The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Castor Wilds * Cloud Tops * Crenel Mountain * Eastern Hills * Hyrule Castle * Hyrule Castle Garden * Hyrule Town * Lake Hylia * Lon Lon Ranch * Minish Woods * Mount Crenel * Mount Crenel's Base * North Hyrule Field * Royal Valley * South Hyrule Field * Trilby Highlands * Veil Falls * Western Wood * Wind Ruins Dungeons * Deepwood Shrine * Cave of Flames * Fortress of Winds * Temple of Droplets * Royal Crypt * Palace of Winds * Dark Hyrule Castle The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Lanayru Province * Hyrule Castle ** Hyrule Castle Town * Hyrule Field ** Hena's Fishing Hole * Lake Hylia ** Great Bridge of Hylia * Lanayru Spring * Upper Zora's River * Zora's Domain ** Zora's Fountain * Zora's River Eldin Province * Bridge of Eldin * Death Mountain * Eldin Spring * Hidden Village * Kakariko Gorge * Kakariko Graveyard * Kakariko Village Faron Province * Lost Woods * Faron Spring * Faron Woods * Sacred Grove Ordona Province * Ordon Village ** Ordon Ranch * Ordon Spring Desert Province * Bulblin Camp * Mirror Chamber * Gerudo Desert Peak Province * Snowpeak Other locations * Hyrule Field * Twilight Realm Dungeons * Forest Temple * Goron Mines * Lakebed Temple * Arbiter's Grounds * Snowpeak Ruins * Temple of Time * City in the Sky * Palace of Twilight * Hyrule Castle * Cave of Ordeals The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Phantom Hourglass takes place in the World of the Ocean King. * Bannan Island * Cannon Island * Dee Ess Island * Goron Island * Harrow Island * Isle of Ember * Isle of Frost * Isle of Gust * Isle of Ruins * Isle of the Dead * Maze Island * Mercay Island * Molida Island * Spirit Island * Uncharted Island * Zauz's Island Dungeons * Temple of Fire * Temple of Wind * Temple of Courage * Ghost Ship * Goron Temple * Temple of Ice * Mutoh's Temple * Temple of the Ocean King * Category:Lists